This invention relates to exponential function computing apparatus utilized in an electronic computer for example.
An exponential function is expressed by a.sup.X where a represents a positive number and X a power, and every computer which computes technical data must have the performance of computing such function.
Among known systems of computing such functions are included a system wherein a relationship. EQU a.sup.X =e.sup.Y that is y=X.multidot.log.sub.a ( 1)
is utilized to substitute y=X.multidot.log.sub.a for X in a power series EQU e.sup.X =1+X+(X.sup.2 /2!)+. . . (X.sup.n /n!)+ (2)
where .vertline.X.vertline.&lt;1 and systems utilizing continued fraction development and meromorphoric approximation.
Since all of these systems are well known it is believed it unnecessary to describe them in detail but each of them requires many multiplying and dividing operations so that there are such defects that the computation time is long and the accuracy of the computation is not always satisfactory.